His Mate, Healer
by CSMichaelis
Summary: *request* the four Michaelis children are ill and Ciel and Sebastian must tend to their little ones. I don't own black butler, just the characters I created. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; hello everyone, I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for the sudden name change, I have been Emerald princess3 three for quite a long time and just felt I needed a change. Second, this is was a request so I hope it comes out alright. Lastly, thank you all for reading and your continued support of the Michaelis family stories as well as all others.

Rachel Michaelis coughed harshly and snuggled into her mother.

"Mommy, I do not feel well." She cried, Ciel placed a hand on his daughter's head.

"You do feel warmer than usual, I think we'll keep you in bed today, we'll have the healer come by too." Rachel shook her head.

"No mommy, I do not want to be in bed, I want you." She reached out for him.

"And I'll be right here Rachel, I'm not going anywhere." He promised giving her a hug.

"Mommy, are you afraid I will make you ill?" Ciel smiled.

"No, you're my little princess, nothing would ever keep me away from you."

"Not even a bunch of monsters?" Rachel shivered at the thought.

"Even if they would try their hardest, there's nothing they could do." The little demon coughed again and groaned.

"It hurt mommy." She sobbed. Ciel lifted her into his arms.

"I know little one, It's no fun to be ill."

"Where is daddy, is he ill too?"

"No Rachel, daddy is checking on your brothers." Ciel explained rocking the little demon gently.

"Mommy, will you please hold me til I go to sleep?" She grabbed onto his shirt and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes Rachel, I'll hold you." The younger demon smiled and made herself comfortable on his lap.

"Ciel, could you come here please?" Sebastian called from Rowan's room.

"Coming." Ciel called back, he attempted to put Rachel back on her bed. Rachel held tightly to his shirt.

"I am not sleeping yet." She said miserably.

"Daddy needs me, I'll come right back."

"But mommy, I feel really bad." She sniffled, Ciel's heart melted.

"Alright, I guess we'll both go see what he wants." He said carrying her from the room.

Sebastian was sitting on the edge of Rowan's bed, the child was pale and like his sister coughing harshly.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked as he entered.

"Hi daddy, hi brother Rowan." Rachel greeted with a wave of her clawed hand.

"Hello dear heart."

"Hello sister Rachel." Rowan sounded just as miserable as his sister.

"You have a little traveling companion I see Ciel." Sebastian said teasingly.

"I blame you." Ciel replied with a glare.

"For what exactly?"

"I promised to hold her until she fell asleep, you called and she clamped onto my shirt and refused to lie down."

"When have I ever done that?"

"You've done similar things."

"Maybe she gets it from lady Elizabeth, she-"

"Don't bring Lizzy into our- discussion." He said remembering there were children present.

"I like Lizzy." Rachel said, she sniffled and buried her face in her mother's jacket.

"I know you do. My poor baby girl." Ciel cuddled her.

"I wanted to show you something." Sebastian said unbuttoning the top two buttons of Rowan's night shirt. The child appeared to have some kind of rash on his chest.

"Evian and Vincent has it as well, have you checked Rachel?" Ciel shook his head.

"I'll do that when I take her back. "

"It's warm." Sebastian said.

"I'll go call the healer." Ciel said.

"Dearest, why don't you give me Rachel, I'll-"

"I want mommy." Rachel sobbed. Sebastian stood up and walked to his mate.

"This illness is something I have seen before, it affects very young demons, I can care for the children." He offered.

"Thank you for your concern Sebastian but as their mother, It's part of what I do. I'll be fine." Ciel said walking away.

"I hope you are correct my love. Truly I do."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's common enough in young demons, however,as you know, there are not many demonlings in existence. Demons don't usually become mothers, the children will have to be monitored carefully. The fever is helping kill the illness so unless the little ones are very uncomfortable, do not suppress it. They may or may not eat, their tummies seem to be affected as well. If they are not hungry it is not a good idea to force them to try. If it goes on several days then contact me again. Plenty of bed rest and comfort are in order as well." The healer told Sebastian and Ciel as he packed up his bag. Before closing it, he took out four bottles of medicine and a pen, he wrote each child's name on a bottle as well as instructions.

"If there's any problems you know how to contact me."

"Thank you." Sebastian said, the healer nodded and left.

"Mama, my tummy feels funny." Evian cried. Ciel kissed the top of his son's head.

"I know Evian, it'll get better, I promise." Ciel hugged the child and gently laid him back on his pillow then tucked him in.

"I love you mama." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I love you too, try to get some sleep, it'll help."

"Mum, I'm too hot." Rowan called.

"Alright Rowan, I'll get you a cool cloth."

"I shall get it Master Ciel, the little ones need you."Cynna said as he passed by the room.

"Thank you Cynna." Ciel's voice was not the only one to respond, this made Cynna chuckle as he set about his task.

"Mommy, I didn't mean to." Ciel turned.

"Mean to what Vincent?" The child pointed beside the bed as tears fell from his eyes.

"Eew, Vincent got sick!"

"Rachel,leave your brother alone." Ciel sighed as he looked at his child, it wasn't like Vincent to cry so easily.

"It's alright Vincent, I know you didn't. let's get you a bath and some clean clothes to wear." Ciel helped Vincent out of bed, as soon as he stood up, he felt lightheadedand fell back on his mother. Ciel tried not to react with the worry he felt in his heart.

"Mommy, my head feels funny." Ciel picked him up and held him close.

"It's alright, I'll take you, no Vincent, please don't cry. I know It's difficult but everytime's going to be okay. I'm right here." Ciel soothed, rubbing Vincent's back on their way to the tub.

"Mey-Rin, come in here at once." Sebastian called.

"Yes Mr Sebastian?"

'I would like for you to bring in the cleaning supplies, the was a slight accident, I will deal with it myself."

"Yes, I'll bring it right away. Mey-Rin dashed down the hall to retrieve it.

"Mommy, when will I feel better?" Vincent sniffled as he removed his night shirt and got ready for the bath. It was then that Ciel noticed the rash on his back as well.

"No wonder you've been uncomfortable. He helped his son into the tub.

"Are you upset about the rug mommy?"

"No baby. Rugs can be washed, It's alright." After Vincent had his bath and was changed, Ciel carried him back to his bedroom and laid him in bed.

Sebastian finished giving the medicine and soon the children were sleeping, Ciel sat down in the rocking chair, he felt bad for his babies and wished he could take the illness from them, he quickly came to the conclusion that being a mother was both the most rewarding and terrifying job there was.

"Are you alright my love?" Sebastian knelt beside the chair.

"I will be, when our children are well."

"You are concerned too I see."

"How could I not be, I've never seen this before, I don't really know what to do for them. Do you have any idea how much that scares me?"

"I cannot begin to imagine. I too feel a bit helpless in this particular situation. " Sebastian confessed.

"They'll be alright won't they Sebastian?" Ciel left the chair and leaned into Sebastian.

"Of course they will, they are our children after all, they are strong just as we are, try not to worry, everything will be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy, I'm am not happy." Rachel said as Ciel settled himself in the chair with her.

"I know. I'm not happy either."

"Because of us?"

"No. Because. I don't like to see my little ones ill and upset." As he spoke he could hear Rowan crying and Sebastian trying to comfort him, it pained him.

"You are a good mommy. I am happy that you are here."

"I'll always be here."

"Because you love us and we are your favorite babies."

"That's right."

"Mommy, what if we make you ill, will you be angry with us?"

"No. I couldn't be angry, you wouldn't mean it."

"Will you tell us a story?"

"I don't know any good once, we can ask your father."

"Daddy's stories are funny, know what he does?"

"What does he do?"

"He makes voices for everyone in the book."

"Well, that would be funny, I'll have to hear him read to you sometime."

"Mama, I'm hot!" Evian cried from his bed.

"It's alright Evian, I'll give you another cloth, you've had that one for a while." Ciel soaked a cloth from the bedside table and placed it on Evian's head.

"Thank you mama."

"You're welcome Evian."

"Mama, will we be okay?"

"Yes. You'll be fine. Your father and I will make sure of it.

"I will help, I am a good helper." Rachel said patting her older brother's hand.

"Yes sister, you are a great helper." Rachel coughed and moaned painfully.

"Poor sister Rachel, I hope you feel good soon." The eldest Michaelis child said.

"I also hope that you and our brothers are better soon." The young girl replied.

"Mommy, is daddy upset with us?"

"No Princess, he's upset because Mey-Rin had a little accident and broke something very important to him."

"Will he be mean to her?"

"No. That's why he's stayed on the other side of our home."

"Is daddy cranky?"

"Yes Rachel, very cranky."

"Oh no!"

"It happens sometimes."

"Maybe Daddy needs a nap, that always makes me uncranky."

"Uncranky you say?" Rachel nodded.

"Mama, my tummy feels like being ill."

"I'm sorry Evian, I know. It'll get better very soon."

"Mum, I am feeling bad!" Rowan cried out. Ciel made his way to the child's bedside, Rachel still clinging to him.

"I know, its alright." Ciel soothed, stroking the child's head. Vincent was sleeping peaceful and Ciel was thankful.

"Will you rub my tummy mum, it hurts me." Ciel repositioned his daughter in his arms and sat on the edge of his son's bed. He began rubbing his little boy's belly gently.

"Thank you mum."

"You're welcome Rowan, try to sleep." Ciel groaned softly as he heard the sound of Evian being ill.

"Young master, I've finished outside, since the little masters and mistress aren't feeling well and Mr. Sebastian needs some time, I thought I could see if you need help."

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you asked. Evian was just sick, would you mind taking care of that and then getting a bath ready, cool water but not cold. I'll walk him to the bathtub when It's time if you'll stay with the other three."

"Yes young master, right away." When Rowan had fallen asleep, Ciel laid Rachel in her bed and covered her up.

"No mommy, I want you."

"I know, I'm sorry, I need to help Evian, okay?"

"Okay mommy, will you hold me again when you are done?"

"We'll see." He kissed the top of her head and helped Evian out of bed before grabbing a new set of night clothes and holding onto his arm as they walked down the hall.

"I'm sorry mama."

"You don't need to be. Can you do this yourself or would you like help this time since you aren't well?"

"Will you please help?"

"I'll take care of you Evian, just relax." After his bath, Evian was returned to bed, and the four children received another dose of medicine. By this time Ciel had to remove his jacket, the room was far too warm.

"Young Master, are you okay?" Finny asked with concern.

"I'm fine, It's just a bit warm." He sat down in the rocking chair. He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly lightheaded.

"Ciel, are you feeling alright?" Sebastian was at his side in an instant.

"I just need to sit down for a little while, I'll be fine." Sebastian reached out and placed a hand on his mate's head.

"You have a fever, let's get you to bed."

"No. I can't leave the children, I just need a minute."

"Ciel, you cannot help them if you do not take care of yourself. I shall call for the healer."

"I won't leave my children, they need me. They're what's most important now."

"You must lie down, too much activity during a fevered state can cause you to become worse. While I was calming myself, I'm willing to risk saying you have been doing quite a lot on your own."

"Finny helped."

"After he was finished I assume, the time that he was not here, did you have help?"

"It's not important."

"Ciel, please let me take you to bed." Ciel shook his head.

"They need me."

"Yes, but they need you to be well also. You should rest."

"No. I won't leave them. My mother never did that to me, even if we both didn't feel well, she was with me, I don't intent to leave my own children, they've never-"

"Your mother was truly something special however, even she had her limits I am sure.

"I'm not-"

"You are not leaving them, you are taking care of yourself for them. This illness will not cause any harm to me, I will care for all of you."

"I-"

"Forgive me love, I must do what is best for our family." He lifted Ciel in his arms and carried him to bed, making sure he was covered and fluffing the pillows. Then he left to contact the healer.


	4. Chapter 4

"I will Prescott the same treatment, bed rest and this medication." The healer said handing the bottle to Sebastian.

"Thank you for coming back on such short notice."

"It's no trouble, are you certain you can handle this?"

"Yes, I have servants if I need assistance."

"Best of luck to you, demonlings can be very demanding when ill."

"Thank you."

"Mommy!" Rachel cried followed by a series of coughs. Ciel heard his daughter and without a second thought started to push himself out of bed.

"Lie back." Sebastian instructed.

"I'm not just going to lie hear while my children are calling me. I need to be with them."

"And you will be, when you're well. Until then, as your mate and father of our children, I will tend to them."

"Mama!" This time Sebastian gently laid a firm hand on Ciel to prevent his mate from moving. Ciel fought against him.

"Move, I need to get to my children."

"No. I understand you hear them calling and you want to be with them, as a mother it must be difficult for you but you need to rest." Sebastian found it difficult to keep Ciel in bed.

"They are not alone, Tanaka is there as well as Finny."

"Mommy, I need you!" Vincent's cry reached Ciel and he managed to push Sebastian off and get into the hall.

"Get back in bed." The older demon said sternly, wrapping his arms around Ciel.

"Let me go."

"Not until you lie down, you have a very high fever, you cannot honestly believe you are well enough to-"

"I won't tell you again. Nothing will keep me from them, you will get hurt."

"Ciel, I am your mate and I only want-"

"I don't give a damn if you were the devil himself, let me go or lose your arms."

"Mommy!" Ciel was becoming more desperate to get to his children with each cry. His eyes turned crimson and he opened his mouth to reveal a set of fangs which he sank into Sebastian's hand.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shout sharply involuntarily letting go.

"I would not chase him if I were you. The combination of his children shouting for him, being held back and fever have caused a great deal of stress for him. Mothers have seriously injured their mates in such situations."

"I believe that fever has driven him mad, he has never done that before."

"You have never attempted to stop him from seeing his children either." By the time Sebastian got to the room, Ciel was comforting his children from the rocking chair.

"Are you certain you should be out of bed?" Tanaka asked placing a new cloth on Rowan's head.

""I'll be fine, I need to be here. They need me." Sebastian noticed that Ciel was much calmer now.

"You really are one hell of a mother." He said Ciel didn't reply.

"Young master, would you like a cool cloth as well?" The old man asked.

"Only if there's enough for the children until Cynna brings more."

"There are plenty." Tanaka soaked one of them in water and squeezed out the extra then placed it on Ciel's head.

"Thank you."

"Mommy, are we bad?"

"No Vincent. None of you are bad."

"But we made you ill."

"No. I chose to be here little ones, but everything will be alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Sebastian sighed, taking care of his family would be more difficult than he thought. Still, Ciel's devotion to them was amazing and Sebastian couldn't be angry at him for being a mother.


	5. Chapter 5

"Of all the places Ciel, honestly." Sebastian said still rubbing his hand between his thumb and index finger.

"Stop complaining, you'll heal before the day's out." Ciel coughed harshly.

"You drew blood."

"Just a little, consider yourself lucky, I really would have done worse. It's only because I love you that I didn't. Whatever the circumstance, never ever hold me back from my children." Ciel warned.

"You surprised me, I didn't think that you would act out in such a way."

"They were crying for me, you have idea how heartbreaking it is to a mother to hear."

"It hurts me as well, I don't recall bitting you."

"Really?"

"That was very different. It was not malicious. That is the reason we began using the glasses, I felt terrible."

"Keep your voice down, they're sleeping. You got what you wanted, I'm lying down."

"Yes, after I brought the mattress into the children's room."

"Still got what you wanted."

"That remains to be seen, you are lying down now, but as soon as one of the children call for you, you will not stay there." Sebastian sat down next to Ciel, placing his hand on the young demon's head.

"You're still very warm." He said unhappily.

"Give it time, I'll feel better soon."

"I certainly hope so."

"Don't worry about me so much, not everything is going to kill me."

"How can I not, my entire world would surely crumble around me if I lost you."

"Lucky for you I'm not going anywhere. We've been down that road before, that's over now. I'm here and I'm staying." Sebastian leaned down resting his head on Ciel's chest. He closed his eyes as he felt Ciel run his fingers through his black hair. The soft beating of the demon heart within his mate relaxed him.

"Our family is the greatest thing to happen in my life." Sebastian confessed.

"I know what that feels like." Rachel and Vincent began to cry causing both parents to sit up.

"Rachel, Vincent, what's wrong?" Ciel asked hoping he wouldn't have to stand.

"M-mommy, my tummy really h-hurts." Rachel sobbed.

"Mine too!"

"You , I can go to them." Sebastian offered, normally Ciel would have gotten up himself, but his dizziness wouldn't allow it and he agreed.

"It's alright, your father's coming to see you and I'm right here." Ciel soothed.

"A-are you and daddy going to stay with us?"

"Yes, we'll be right here."

"We cannot see you mommy." Vincent sobbed.

"I'm on the floor. Your father brought our bed in so I could be with you."

"Dad is a very good dad. Can we lay with you for a while, until our tummies do not hurt anymore?"

"Vincent-"

"Please mommy, you love us so much."

"You're right, I do. Sebastian, can you help them down here?"

"Are you certain dearest, it may be best if-"

"It's fine." Seconds later, Rachel and Vincent rested between their parents. Ciel and Sebastian did their best to comfort their twins.

"Mama, I don't feel good!" Evian cried out.

"Shall I bring him down as well?"

"It's only fair." Ciel coughed feeling the pain in his throat.

"Hello mama, thank you for sharing with us." Evian rubbed the tears from his eyes and cuddled up next to Ciel, careful not to wake his brother and sister. Ciel stroked the boy's hair lovingly.

"It's alright, your father and I are here."

"M-mum, d-dad?"

"Yes Rowan?" Sebastian replied.

"Can I come too?" Sebastian helped the boy who's lightheadedness had seemed to get worse.

"Lovey too?"

"of course lovey too." Ciel confirmed as both Rowan and Sebastian laid down.

"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping children.

"Yes love?"

"If this keeps up, we're going to need a bigger bed." Sebastian smiled.

"I believe you're right." Four sick children and a mate were tiring even for Sebastian who placed an arm over his family protectively. Ciel covered the little ones with his blanket and before long, the entire family was asleep.

Tanaka peered through the door,he smiled at the sight.

"That's so sweet." Finny cooed.

"This Finny, is what true love looks like."

"It is?"

"Absolutely.I have seen this before many years ago, do you see the way Sebastian's arm is around the children and The young master?"

"Yes. Like he's protecting them even in their sleep. It's funny though, I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Sebastian sleep, how can you tell It's real love just by looking at them now, I mean we all know it is, but out of curiosity."

"Master Vincent used to hold Lady Rachel just that way while the very young master slept happily between them and I know for a fact that the love Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive shared was a love to rival even that of Romeo and Juliet, master Ciel is proof of that."


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel woke to find his children still asleep beside him. He couldn't help but think how adorable they were, Evian was curled up at his side, the twins lay close together, their thumbs in their mouths and little Rowan was cuddling his father.

"Good morning my love." Sebastian said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Bit better I think."

"Good, are you hungry?" Ciel shook his head.

"Um not that much better."

"I understand."

"Aren't the precious?"

"Yes Ciel, they certainly are."

"Brother Vincent?" Rachel called out in her sleep.

"Yes sister Rachel?"

"Mommy and daddy will be so angry when they find the baby duckies in the bathtub!" Ciel chuckled.

"No sister, the duckies will live in the wardrobe, they will not be any trouble in there."

"That reminds ne of a certain someone." Ciel hinted.

"Does it love?"

"Only instead of ducks, it was something else." Sebastian smirked.

"I cannot deny it, our children take after me in that way.

"Maybe if we are nice, mommy and daddy will let them stay, and the goose too, mommy?" Ciel propped himself up on his elbow to to look at his daughter, thinking perhaps she was now awake only to find she was still very much asleep.

"Mommy?" She called again. Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Do think she'll know if I answered her?"

"It's possible." Sebastian said.

"I'm right here princess." Ciel replied.

"Mommy, may Brother Vincent and I keep the baby duckies and the baby goose, we will be very nice with them." Ciel couldn't resist a small experiment.

"Ask your father." After only a moment, the sleeping child spoke again.

"Daddy?" Sebastian was amazed.

"Yes Rachel?"

"May brother Vincent and I please keep the baby duckies and baby goose?"

"What did your mother say?"

"To ask you."

"Extraordinary!" Sebastian whispered.

"Yes Rachel, you can keep them."

"Yay!" She cried sleepily and slept quietly.

"How very interesting."

"They get that from you too."

"I rarely sleep, how could you know that?"

"You'd be surprised what a mate can find out. I've had complete conversations with you while you slept. When you were ill, and I was always with you, you would call for me, at first I thought you had woken up. I would answer you and you would just keep talking. You told me many things."

"Do you recall any of them?"

"A lot of them, you slept a good bit then. Cynna told me you used to do that with Ann."

"You usually talked about nice things but-" Ciel sighed.

"What?"

"Do you remember having nightmares?"

"I recall a few times I woke suddenly. Did I speak to you then?"

"Those times you would wake me, calling for me frantically until I answered. You would say things like 'I'm sorry, this is my fault, please don't go. I never wanted you to die, I love you' you wouldn't calm down until I held your hand and told you I wasn't going anywhere. Even just speaking to you wasn't enough. Those conversations hurt me the most."

"I do not blame you, what happened to you-"

"No, that's not why, It's- that was the first time I saw tears in your eyes. I knew that you felt guilty and it hurt you."

"You never mentioned these to me."

"Trying to protect you from it I suppose, I don't want you to feel guilt or anything like that. If it hadn't happened, I may not be here now and we wouldn't have our family."

"Ciel, if you had not returned to me, if I lost you completey, I would have gone to find another demon sword, my pain was far too great."

"Don't say that, I'm here, everything's fine. I've never been angry with you for what happened. It still bothers you, let it go."

"How could you-"

"I know because when you hold me, the way you do it sometimes It's almost like you're afraid to let me go."

"If it seems that way, it is because it's true."

"I didn't realize these things could affect demons so much."

"If it is the one we love most in the world, it can tear our hearts apart, for it isn't just anyone who can love a demon. You are a special person."

"Mama?" Evian called rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What?"

"My throat does not hurt as badly today."

"Good." Ciel put a hand to his son's head.

"Your fever went down too."

"Does that mean I am getting better?"

"I hope so." Evian turned to greet his father.

"Hello dad, did you stay all night?"

"Yes. I could not leave the five demons who are so precious to me."

"You and mama are very good at taking care of us. When I am big like you dad, I will help care for you and mama too."

"You are a wonderful son Evian, you, your brothers and sister bring such joy to us."

"I like it when we are together, I know I am safe and loved. Can we stay close today?"

"I'll be in here until all of you are all better." Ciel promised.

"Thank you." Evian said happily. "Must we get up now?"

"No. You can go back to sleep if you like."

"And you and dad will stay?"

"Yes. We'll be here when you wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

Rowan was the first to wake the following morning, he stretched and instantly realized that his throat wasn't sore and there was no dizziness. He grinned happy to be well again. He looked to his sleeping siblings.

"Lovey, I'm better, I hope everyone else is too, mum was not feeling well, the healer gave him medicine and he is asleep, see?" He turned his bear to face Ciel.

"Dad is well, but he is sleeping too. We should not wake them. Mum was very unhappy that we were ill Lovey, I hope we do not become ill again, it was not fun and made our mum sad."

"Rowan, you're awake early, how do you feel?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"A lot better, I don't hurt or cough or sneeze anymore, lovey feels better too." Sebastian placed a hand to his youngest son's head.

"No fever, that's very good."

"Dad, I am hungry, but I do not want to wake mum."

"You're a good boy Rowan, come downstair with me and I shall feed you. Please allow everyone else to rest." Rowan slowly got up and walked with his father. Once they were seated at the table and the young demon had eaten, he decided to help his father care for his mother, since his siblings had been feeling better.

"Will mum be very happy?"

" it will take a great deal of worry from him to see you helping." When they returned to the room, Vincent, Rachel and Evian were cuddling there mother who was now awake, though it looked to Sebastian as if he wished otherwise.. Rowan frowned.

"My dear son, why are you unhappy?"Sebastian asked.

"I was going to help make mum better, everyone is already doing that. Mum cuddled with us so we would not be ill."

"I'm certain your mother would love for you to join them. " Rowan smiled and went to his mother.

"Mum, guess what!"

"Your father decided to give up trying to convince me that we need more cats?" The children giggled.

"You're funny mum, that is not it, try again"

"You're father finally realized how much I do for him and is sending me on holiday?"

"My dear Ciel, I could never send you on holiday alone, my entire life would fall apart while you are gone, we would miss you so very much, wouldn't we children?" The four young demons nodded.

"Never go away from us mommy, we will cry without you, forever!" Rachel said tightening her grip on Ciel.

"We can't have that can we?"Ciel replied gently.

"You would let my life fall to pieces but you respond to our children's tears, how rude." Sebastian teased.

"I've said this before,maybe it slipped your mind. I am a mother before anything else, I love you but my children are my priority, if ever I have to choose, it will always be them first."

"Generally the way a bonding works is children or not, your mate is number one and for you to choose our children over me... Makes you one hell of a mother and I couldn't be more grateful or proud."

"Mum, you still didn't guess!" Rowan was frowning again.

"I don't know Rowan, you'll have to tell me, you win."

"I am going to give you hugs and I love you!" He said happily.

"I love you too Rowan."

"Mama, you are still very warm."

"It's alright Evian, I still have medicine to take, it will help."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"We will help, you and dad made us better." Vincent said.

"Yes, you should lay down mommy, like you told us." Ciel wasn't surprised by the suggestion.

"Rachel, I have too much to do today, I've been in bed long enough." All four children shook their heads.

"You are not better yet mama, you still need to sleep." Evian fluffed the pillows before rushing to get his own and bringing it to Ciel.

"Evian, I can't take your pillow, I've got some here."

"I'm helping mama, please?"

"What will you use?"

"I can get one from the hall with the extra blankets and things. Do not worry."

"I-"

"The children have spoken my dear." Sebastian knelt down next to the mattress.

"And daddy, mommy should not lay on the floor, you can put mommy in my bed until naptime then we can all help."

"That is a very kind gesture Rachel. Will you each take one of the pillows to the bed?"

"Sebastian, I have my own bed, and I'm not staying-"

"Hush now, relax. You will never get well if you have no time to rest, our children wish to care for their mother, there is nothing wrong with allowing it."

"They're children, I can't expect them to-"

"You are going to force me into using my secret weapon Ciel." The older demon threatened.

"I'm not afraid of your 'weapon' "

" you are not supposed to fear it, however you cannot deny it either."

"Please mama, we love you and want you to know."

"Evian, I love you too and I know you love me, you don't have to do anything to-"

"You do it for us Mum, why can't we?" Rowan asked.

"It's not your job, I'm your mother, I'm supposed to care for you. Children are supposed to play, not look after their parents."

"Very well, I shall return in just a moment." Sebastian said standing up and leaving the children to wonder.

"Will daddy really bring something in, will it hurt mommy?"

"Of course not sister, dad would never hurt mommy."

"Vincent is right, dad loves mama, you do not hurt the people you love." Evian comforted his sister.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he thought of what Sebastian was planning. It wasn't long before the older demon returned, this time he wasn't alone.

"Good morning young master, how are you feeling?" Tanaka asked softly.

"Better than I was." Ciel responded.

"Sebastian has told me of the situation, and has asked that I speak with you."

"Of course he did."

"You are right of course that children are meant to play and have fun, however I must say that there is no shame in allowing young ones to help look after you when you are ill. If you recall when your dear mother was ill, both you and your father took care of her, you personally brought her flowers, drawings, helped your father bring her soup, you even visited her frequently on your own to read with her. There is no shame in it master Ciel, truly." Ciel sighed.

"Thank you Tanaka, we certainly appreciate your opinion."

"Of course." The old man bowed his head politely and left.

"That was a terrible thing to do."

"My dear Ciel, I only proved my point, in a way that could not be argued."

"It's not fair."

"Perhaps not, Tanaka has spoken and you cannot argue."

"Why would mum want to argue with Tanaka, he's so nice."

"Your mother cannot argue with Tanaka."

"Why not mommy?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Because he's Tanaka, no one can argue with him."

"Oh." Minutes later Sebastian was laying Ciel in bed and the children were covering him with the blanket, each took a small part of it to help.

"Are you warm enough mommy?"

"Yes Rachel thank you.

"And you are comfortable mum?"

"Yes Rowan."

"I want to do something else to help." Evian walked to his bed and picked up bitter rabbit, he carried it lovingly over to his mother.

"Mama bunny is very special to me, I want to let you borrow him until you get better." Evian sat the toy on the bed under the cover.

"Here is lovey too, so you will get better faster."

"If you need anything mommy, just tell us, we will come check on you lots too."

"Thank you my little ones." Sebastian gave his mate a dose of medicine before suggesting they let Ciel sleep. As Ciel settled into bed, with bitter rabbit on one side and the stuffed bear on the other, he couldn't believe how selfless his children were and knew that he would feel better quickly.


End file.
